The purpose of this research is to measure analyte concentrations in human serum and whole blood samples using near-infrared Raman spectroscopy. With our new optical system, blood samples of both types (serum and whole) will be scanned, and the data will be analyzed by partial least squares (PLS) for correlations with a wide range of analyte concentrations. Detection limits for these analytes will be characterized. The effects of turbidity upon sample signal will be explored and modeled. The possible extension of this research to transcutaneous measurements of analytes in the blood-tissue matrix will be considered.